Legend of Ben and Drake-Skyward Inkzone sword
by Generalhyna
Summary: Connected to Lordozaru23 story "Gwen 10 the series" When Bella senses a Calamity in her greatest creation, she summons Drake Flame and Ben tennyson to her world to weird the goddess writers sword to reseal that evil that wants to get loose from her subconcus.


Authors Note: Bella with a crazy and unique Legend of zelda type story connected to the Gwen 10 series by "LordOozaru23" and I say unique as it stars Ben and not Gwen, in a journey to get his feet wet as a hero as he and Drake works together to repair damage in a creation of Bella.

However under LordOzzaru23 suggestion, I wont advance until more of Bens powers are shown and how his new forms work in more chapters of the "Gwen 10 series", but I will give readers the prologue that will explain everything.

 **Prolouge: the legend of a world in Imagination**

 _A long time ago in the relm of a imaginative 23 year old young women, lived a land known as Inkzone, however it was tough as creatures known as "darkness" lead by "He who lives in the ink" who discriminated against the Inkians, the first creations of the Writer goddess, who lived in fear and Ignorance._

[it shows then what can be described as a water color drawing as it shows a horned creature pointing as monsters of all shapes ravaged people or creatures that resemble the humanoid creatures of "Artifical intellegence]

 _It seemed that darkness will always last and "He" will rule forever…_

 _Until one day a creature dressed oddly with a chest came and shared his light and knowledge and wisdom and started to teach the Inkians how to live and thrive._

[it shows a image of a glowing figure with a long worm tail and green eyes in a trench coat and wizards hat as he carried a Chest and a journal in his hand as the Inkians looked up to him]

 _However that made "He" mad as he lead a army of his generals and monsters to wage war and slaughter all the Inkians for 'her' graces power._

[it then shows a image of He who lives in the ink charging with a army of his monsters and generals as it shows a figure of a winged women wielding a sword as next to her were several odd species of creatures]

 _A war happened as the writer goddess knew there was only one way to save the inkians, she gathered the survivors on a plot of land and rose her sword upwards and sented the land with the surviving inkians to the sky higher and higher and away from his tyranny._

[soon it shows the land going skywards through a cloud barrier and to the heavens as bellow the winged women with a sword and her army struck against He and fought against him]

 _a great battle happened as the goddess struck "He" down and sealed him in the earth with a iron pillar to forever be sealed and forever bounded in the ground as his generals were sealed in the dark world in seven corners of its dark breaches._

[it shows then a image of He with a pillar slammed into his head as he is sealed with in the ground as in a shadowy relm seven crystals were spread all over as the goddess in her avatar form looked exhausted]

 _Happy at what she had done the goddess reabsorbed her avatar and soon new Inkians were born as she taught them what she desired to teach them…how to live_

[it then shows the avatar teaching the inkians how to live and behave like true toons and people, as it shows her carying a book and reading and teaching to them as soon the Inkians became true creatures, toon like to human like, heartless and nobodies like]

 _But even with peace she knows danger can still happen and thus created a edict_

" _A two boys, one a dimensional traveler with a dragon soul the other the spirit of the ape of destruction will come, and with the sword of the writer goddess and the golden light, will return "He" back to his darkness when the "Colamaity" comes._

 _A day that will come…and a journey of two boys must follow to save all of ink zone…and the other worlds…_

 **Authors note:** Well that is the first chapter, pretty cool huh? Well you are gonna have to wait as more of Bens "Copytrixs" powers are explored. The Next chapter a slow recovering Bella senses a calamity in her mind that she knows will grow to kill her soul and then the multiverse and sends a "Avatar" to collect Ben and Drake.

Meanwhile Ben is training on Anodine and wonders what his new powers can bring and wonder if he can be a hero like Gwen now he has his own version of the omnitrix.


End file.
